


Daredevil #4

by Brawl2099



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brawl2099/pseuds/Brawl2099





	Daredevil #4

Daredevil #4

* * *

[](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/)

## 

  


| 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

| 

[Home](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/)   


* * *

[Titles](http://www.geocities.com/marvelrevolution/titles.htm)   


* * *

[Daredevil Archive](http://geocities.com/marvelrevolution/knights/daredevil.html)  
  
---|---|---  
| In [Daredevil #3](http://marvelrevolution.tripod.com/knights/daredevil/dd3.html): Daredevil faced his own client, Michelle Corbes, who had taken the powers drug, which granted her seismokinetic powers. Matt was able to defeat her, but was unable to prevent her arrest. In his civilian identiity, Matt discovered the contact number for the dealer, and used him to find the source of thetwo drugs...  
---|---  
  
Marvel Revolution Presents- 

A single act of heroism blinded teenage Matt Murdock. But Matt discovered that as a result, his other four senses were enhanced, and he became a defender of justice, and Guardian Devil of Hell's Kitchen... 

DAREDEVIL 

#4 

#23 

"Crawling In My Skin" 

By [Tony Thornley](mailto:brawl2099@yahoo.com)

* * *

Matt Murdock watched the building, listening to the movement within. The building had been closed for rennovation, and had now been converted into a laboratory and distribution center for two powerful drugs. He'd sensed about two dozen men within the building. He guessed that some were dealers and others were researchers, but being blind, he had no way to confirm that. Matt heard the familiar sound of a swing line. 

"Stay out of this Tash," Daredevil said. "My fight." 

"Our fight," Black Widow replied, walking up behind Daredevil. "Your client got in the middle of it, that's all." Daredevil cocked his head towards the Russian spy. He sensed she had her hands on her hips the way she always did when she'd made her mind up about something. Matt nodded. 

"I guess I could use your help," Daredevil declared. "There are a couple dozen of them, easy." 

"Really?" Natasha stepped up to the roof ledge with him, raised a pair of bincolulars to her eyes and looked into the building. "You're right. But at least half of them are guys in lab coats. Researchers and developers, I'm sure." 

"Little bit of a relief," Matt said, pulling the cord from his billy club. "Not much, but a little bit." 

"Shall we dance?" the Black Widow said jokingly. 

"We shall," Daredevil said with a grin. 

* * *

He had concluded the research he needed several hours ago, but he stayed to maintain appearances. That evening when everyone left the lab, he would call the police and tell them about the lab, but until then he was still one of the researchers here. The men around him had no idea that they'd been used. They just thought he was a crackpot who found a chemical that triggered superpowers and granted someone control of another person with the right combination of chemicals. 

"Essex!" one of his fellow researchers cried. He turned and looked at him. 

"Yes?" 

* * *

Daredevil and Black Widow landed on top of the roof. Matt walked forward and smiled. 

"Is that a sky-light?" Matt asked. 

"Yes," Tash said. 

"Let's make our appearance then." Daredevil ran across the roof and jumped. The sky-light shattered on impact, and the inhabitants of the building looked up to see Daredevil followed closely by Black Widow. Daredevil landed in a crouch, and Black Widow landed behind him with her knees slightly bent. 

"Is this the drug cartel, or did we drop in on the wrong illegal operation?" Matt deadpanned. Matt heard the rustling of hands in pockets, then the *whoosh* of hypodermic needles. They were injecting themselves with the Powers drug. Daredevil counted. Twelve. An even dozen for the two of them. Matt jumped into action as he heard flames ignite, and the crackle of static electricity. 

He heard a strange crinkling sound, and then an animal's growl. A metamorph. The dealer jumped at Matt in its animal form. Daredevil dodged its claws, and shoved his body underneath the animal. He heard its breathing right over his ear and elbowed the animal in the jaw. He heard a very small snap and knew he'd broken its jaw. It collapsed and transformed back into a human. 

Black Widow dodged a firebolt, then a large icicle. She fired a taser bolt at the pyrokinetic, then kicked the ice manipulator in the face with a jump kick. Tash turned around, and was met by a huge man whose suit was tearing at the seams. Black Widow spun around, and roundhouse kicked the large man. 

Daredevil moved in a dizzying pattern, kicking an electricity manipulator, then taking out a muscle man with his billy club. He was swept off his feet by a telekinetic, but kicked off the ground and threw his billy club again, knocking the telekinetic out cold. Matt counted how many he and Tash had taken out. Five left. Then he heard a door open. One of the researchers poked his head in the room. 

"Costumes!" the researcher cried. Matt cursed. The odds were just doubled. Matt punched another man who hadn't even used his powers and swung his billy club around, hitting two more of the dealers. He heard the report of Tash's tasers, nailing the last two of the dealers. The two superheroes looked at each other for a moment then sprinted into the laboratory area. 

Men in lab coats rushed about the room, picking up notes, vials of the two drugs, and other assorted items. Matt heard the report of Tash's tasers, and he moved quickly, attacking scientists with is hands, feet, and the billy club. Daredevil jumped on a table and kicked one of the researchers, then heard a door open. He turned his head toward the sound of the open door, and threw his billy club at the man he heard at the door. He was surprised to feel the scientist catch the billy club and pull. Matt held onto the other end of the billy club, and was yanked off his feet. All motion in the room froze, and Matt looked up at the man. His radar sense showed the man's body change completely from a slight man in a lab coat to a very large man with a strange sort of cape on. 

"Who are you?" Daredevil asked. 

"My name," the man said, bending towards Daredevil, "is Mister Sinister." 

* * *

Daredevil stood up, facing one of the world's greatest scientific minds. He'd never heard much of Sinister, beyond the fact that the X-Men had encountered him on many occaisions. He knew nothing about his new opponent. Regardless of all of that, Matt felt very much out of his league. 

"You probably wish to know how it all works," Mr. Sinister said. "You probably want to know what my diabolical plan is. Well, simply put, I have none. I was using this drug ring for my own research purposes." 

"And you let them use your research as a rape drug?" Daredevil said. 

"They did not use my research," Sinister replied. "They took one small element of it. My research is much more broad than this small drug." 

"And the drug?" Daredevil asked. "What was the mystery chemical? Or did you not know?" 

"Ah, the mystery chemical," Mr. Sinister said with a smile. "The aspect of my work I allowed them to use. This chemical is no more than the brain chemical that triggers the manifestation of the X-factor within the brain. Every human being contains the X-factor within their brains. In the course of my research here, I discovered the chemical that triggers that gene, which in turn manifests superpowers. Unfortunately, I have been unable to make the effect permanent, which means the powers are very short term, and in some cases unpredictable." 

"You've been using these people as guinea pigs," Daredevil growled. 

"I needed no guinea pigs," Mr. Sinister replied. "These fools around us exploited it for money." 

"You let them." Daredevil lept at Sinister. He hit the genecist and began pummeling him. Mr. Sinister endured the punishment for a few seconds, then caught both of Daredevil's fists. He pushed, knocking Daredevil to the ground. Matt heard the blast of the Black Widow's tasers, but Sinister dodged them with ease. 

"My work is done here," Sinister said. "This research will be for the best Daredevil." Sinister backed out the door. "I hope that you will realise such." Mr. Sinister slammed the door. Daredevil jumped up, and threw the door open, but Sinister was gone. Daredevil cursed. 

* * *

In _Daredevil #5_ : A new writer takes the reigns of Daredevil! What's going to happen to Matt Murdock? Not even we know! 

* * *


End file.
